Shuichi's New Image,And Yuki's Consequent Purchase
by kaleidoscopereflections
Summary: When K decides that Shuichi needs a new image, Yuki is not pleased. It results in a hectic trip to the mall! Read and review please darlings (one shot)


bwahaha I'm just watching C.S.I Miama (good show!) and I thought hey! I feel like writing a story...as a result, i'm sure it will suck...I'm just following my fingers from here... 

Oh yes, and i luv reivews! i won't tell you to review (but you should :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Graviation, (In an organized fashion)

Shuichi's New Image...And Yuki's Consequent Purchase --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Yuki! What's the 411 on what's going down dog?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dude...how's it hanging?"

"I didn't understand a word you just said...DUDE." Yuki turned around to face the singer, who was just coming into the kitchen after a long day at NG Studios. And was shocked speechless.

"Um...excuse me, but what the FUCK are you wearing?"

"Do you like it? K said that it was a great new look! He said that I needed a new image! He said it was...umm...oh yeah, fly!" Shuichi did a little spin to show off his new wardrobe, almost knocking Yuki unconscious with his heavy good chains.

"I don't care what K said, you look ridiculous! And watch where your...bling is flying!"

"Hehe, I see you're down with the new talk Yuki, or should I say...Y to the Uki..."

"No, you definitely shouldn't."

"Aw man Yuki, try to play along! My old image is getting boring!"

"What 'image'? Those were the clothes that you wore before you got famous! They were the REAL you!"

"Yeah, that's how old it was! Anyways, you just don't like these baggy clothes! You...you're jealous at how cool I look..." His voice trailed off as he looked up at Yuki's sceptical expression.

"Uh huh...well, that must be it. Yup, you caught me, I'm totally jealous of your new look...in fact, I'm going to go out right now and buy myself some "fly" clothes...and then, I can finally be as "fly" as you...the 'fliest' person I know." Failing to catch the sarcasm (somehow) Shuichi just grinned up at the writer.

"I don't think 'fliest'is a word, silly Yuki!"

All he got in return for that clever comment were rolling eyes and a grunt.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Yuuuuuki! Yuuuuuki! Where are we going?"

"I already told you! We're going shopping!"

"Oh, but I thought-"

"You thought?...What a refreshing change." Ok, there was no way Shuichi could miss the tone used there.

"Waahhhh! Yuki! That was mean!"

"Yup." Shuichi wrinkled his nose up and let out a low growl, causing Yuki to stare at him from the driver's seat of his car.

"Did you just...growl...at me?" The accused boy squirmed in his seat, trying to come up with a plausible excuse. Thankfully, he didn't have to look far, as the light just ahead was turning red.

"Uhoh...Yuki! Look out!"

SCREECH!

The car slid across the pavement, and came to a very convenient stop in front of the shopping mall. A shocked couple sat speechlessly in the front seat of the car, breathing rapidly.

"Wow."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Inside the shopping mall, hundreds of people milled about, running every way, talking on phones, and eating fast food. Our heroes were going against the general flow of the crowd, because there was a big sale on right near where they parked, and they were going to a store on the opposite end of the mall. (They didn't park near the store they wanted because Yuki just wasn't ready to venture back into traffic with such an enormus distraction beside him.

Shuichi had somehow convinced Yuki to buy him ice cream, and he was currently skipping through the mall, licking his strawberry cone happily. Fragments of his new song was being sung under his breath.

"Hey brat! Don't sing so loud! No one on this earth could recognize you in that get-up, but I forgot my sunglasses in the car."

"Oh! Sorry Yuki! Hey, there's an accesories place on the way to the store, do you want to stop there?"

Yuki was just about to make a sarcastic remark back, about how he wouldn't be caught dead in the accesories store that Shuichi had mentionned, when he heard something that he had come to dread.

"Oh. My GOD! It's Eiri Yuki! Look, over next to that kid in the weird clothes!" A girl's high pitched voice rang out over all the other noise and chaos of the mall, and for a second, everyone was silent. Yuki allowed himself one smirk in Shuichi's direction (there would be time for "I told you so" later) and was off and running.

"Get them!"

A stampede quickly gathered behind them, picking up people as they sped through the mall. Shuichi, who was clinging on to the writer's hand for dear life, started tugging on his hand.

"Yuki, Yuki!" He gasped breathlessly, "Come this way!" Just as they sped by a children's clothing store, the singer made a quick right, and they ended up falling into one of the racks of clothing.

"Ow! Ow! Get off me brat, ow! Your knee is right in my-"

"Shhh! Yuki, I don't think they saw us!"

"But move your knee!"

"Shhh! One second!"

"I said move your damn knee!" The owner of the store fell right out of his chair as a small boy, clothed entirely in an outfit about five sizes too big for him, came rocketing through the top of one of his clothing racks, and then billowed to the ground.  
The boy picked himself up.

"Sorry about that!"

The poor man was even further shocked when another man emerged calmly and dignified from the rack, brushed off his clothes, and headed to the door, without even a glance at the younger man.

"Yuki! Wait!" He turned around.

"You wouldn't happen to sell sunglasses, would you?"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

About ten minutes later, a boy dressed in gangster clothing emerged from the store, peeking cautiously out from under his hat (which was, of course, twisted sideways) and then motioned to some one behind him. He took a few steps out of the store, and then, realizing that he was alone, reached back into the store and grabbed a hand. This time, he came out clinging on to a very tall, blond, disgruntled man. The reason of his irritation wasn't too hard to see...he was wearing a very cute, very pink pair of heart shaped sunglasses, topped off with a reversable blue and pink brim hat (the ones with the brim that go all the way around).

"I am never shopping with you again. In fact, I'm leaving now."

"Wait! Yuki, don't go! You still need to get new clothes!"

"What? Me, get new clothes? Where did you get that ridiculous idea? My clothes are perfectly adequate...we're shopping for new clothes for you!"

"Huh?"

"Yes, you! YOu said to needed a new image, and I will not be seen in public with you if you wear that, so we are going to the store to get you clothes that someone who isn't two feet taller and a hundred pounds heavier than you would wear."

"...oh..."

The two walked in silence until they finally reached their destination. The Leather Store (A/N: Aren't I original?)

"God," said Yuki, "What an original name." Shuichi studied it seriously.

"Oh ya? You think so Yuki?"

His only answer was a long, heavy sigh.

Shuichi bounded into the store, picking up random clothes from the racks, and piling them into this big pile near the dressing rooms. He made about ten trips, with his arms piled high each time, and so then did not notice as Yuki rummaged through the pile and removed all of the clothing he didn't like. Hey, he was the one who was going to have to be looking at it most of the time...

After his last trip, Shuichi collapsed on the bench outside the room, and took a breather. He didn't see Yuki picked an overly large shirt, a track suit, business pants, and a very skimpy pink shirt out of the pile and through them across the store.

"Hmm...I could have sworn that I had brought more clothes over..." He glanced suspiciously over at Yuki, who calmly met his gaze, and then shrugged.

"Oh well! On with the clothes!"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A few awful outfits (which Yuki had somehow misssed during his screening process), a few interesting outfits (and when I say interesting, I mean some of the weirdest clothing ever!) and some very sexy outfits (which caused Yuki to twitch uncomfortably in his chair) later, the two causually meandered out of the store, keeping a close lookout for rabid fans. Their purchases lay in two bags in front of them, and Shuichi was having trouble keeping his excitment down as he swung his bags around and around his shoulder.

SMACK!

The five bags came around in a new cycle, knocking an old lady off of her feet. She must have flown twenty metres, back into a wall (leaving a sizeable imprint) and then slumped to the floor.

"Shit!"

The blushing singer ran quickly over to the old lady, helping her to her shaky feet.

"Ah! Are you okay?"

"Mmm...what's the matter sonny?"

"Umm...you just were slammed into a wall?" She put her knarled old finger to her lips, and got a faraway look in her eye.

"Did I? How long ago was this sonny?"

"Um...three seconds ago, and my name is Shuichi, Shuichi Shindou!" Yuki winced as half of the people walking by stopped in their tracks.

"Shuichi?"

"Where?"

"OVer there! In the gangster clothes! Talking to the old lady! Get him!"

For the second time that day, the two found themselves on the run from overexcited fans. Holding hands to make sure they didn't get seperated, they sped through the mall, dodging shoppers and strollers, and trying not to run into any tables or displays.

SMASH!

Out of nowhere, the same little old lady appeared in front of them, and was quickly tangled in a ball of Yuki and Shuichi. She landed flat on her back, and lay there for a second, blinking confusedly.

Since they had landed just inside a store, the fans stampeded by outside, missing their target completely.

"Umm...lady? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I just didn't see you!"

"Nonsense sonny, I'm fine! I was just...taking a nap I suppose..."

Yuki leaned over to Shuichi.

"I think she has a concusion..."

"Great."

The old lady glared suspiciously over at them.

"I can't hear you two! Speak up!"

After the two had explained their worries, the old woman simply laughed and waved her hand.

"Oh no, it's simply an old lady's short term memory loss...what did you say your name was again."

Shuichi laughed nervously, unsure if she was making a joke, or was actually serious. "Hey young man! Don't you laugh at me! I have many years on you!"

Apparently she wasn't kidding.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

So after confirming that she was alright, and finally getting out of the mall, avoiding another stampede, the two hopped into the car and drove home. They were about three blocks away from Yuki's apartment when:

WeeeeOhhhWeeeOhhhh!

A siren blasted from a police car behind them. Yuki cursed loudly, and then obediently pulled over.

"How fast was I going?" The police man leaned in the window.

"You were going a little over the limit, but who the hell isn't in this city. My problem is that something is dragging out the side of your car."

Shuichi's face turned pale, and he looked over at his door. Where half of his outfit was stuck.

"Ooops..."

Opening the door cautiously, he saw that the right side of both his shirt and pants were covered in dirt, oil, tread marks, a balloon, and ...a teddy bear?

Half way down the road, a wailing voice was heard over the traffic.

"That man's clothes stole my teddy! Waaaaahhh!"

A little girl was running top speed towards the car, and Shuichi gulped nervously. He glanced over at Yuki for help, but seeing the vicious expression on his lover's face, turned back to deal with the problem.

It really didn't take that long, all the girl wanted was her teddy, and she was especially pleased to get the signature of her favourite singer (even if she didn't recognize him).

And so, a very weary couple trudged in the door of Yuki's apartment, collapsing immediately on the couch.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"What a long day."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Shuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"How about you go try on those new clothes I bought you?"

"Ohhh...I'm so tired..." His voice trailed off after a look at Yuki's face.

"Ok."

As he left the room, the writer got up silently and followed him. He waited outside the door of the spare room, listening to the singer change, and hid behind the door as Shuichi came out of it.

While Yuki listened to Shuichi walk around the apartment looking for him, he slipped inside the room. He knew that he didn't have much time, so he gathered up the strewn gangster clothes and threw them out the window. Finally satisfied, he swept his hands together and exited the room, calling out his lover's name. He wanted to see how those new clothes would look on the carpet of his bedroom.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Author's Note: The end! yeah i almost thought i wouldn't make it through! bwahahah but i did and that's what counts!

Read and review please, and I'll give you a kiss (I'm sad to say it will have to be virtual though) MUAH!


End file.
